Si pudiera elegir
by Ayandi
Summary: Ayase Eli recibe una noticia que cambia su vida, sin embargo esta vez intentará luchar para evitar lastimar a los involucrados. (Genderbender)
1. Chapter 1

De: Mamá

Asunto: Nos vemos muy pronto

Eli iremos a Japón el próximo mes, tu papá quiere hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Ese fue el mensaje que recibí hace un mes, mis padres se tomaron la molestia de avisarme que vendrían, conociéndolos no vienen porque me extrañen a mi o a mi hermana pero... Que debe ser tan importante como para que ellos vengan hasta Japón, dejando los negocios de lado que son más importantes que sus propios hijos, la última vez que mi padre hablo conmigo fue para avisarme que me enviaría a otro país para estudiar la preparatoria, fue algo sorprendente, sin embargo ahora no me arrepiento, ya que gracias a eso conocí a un grupo increíble, fui capaz de socializar, querer e incluso llegue a conocer el amor.

Estoy a un día de que mis padres lleguen, estoy algo nervioso, ni he podido concentrarme en las clases, puedo sentir la mirada preocupada de mi novia y mi mejor amigo, no los culpo he estado así desde que inicio la semana, a pesar de que ya les hablé sobre la visita de mis padres creo que no comprenden el porque estoy así.

Por fin acabaron las clases y Nozomi me vio para indicarme que estaba lista para irnos, como todos los días al terminar la escuela la acompaño a su casa, hacemos esto desde primer año, luego de que un hombre la acosara durante el camino a casa, por suerte me di cuenta antes de que el pudiera hacerle algo y estoy agradecido por eso, no se que pasaría conmigo sin ella a mi lado.

-Elichi estas muy pensativo, solo son tus padres, no deberías estar tan nervioso- me dijo mi hermosa acompañante.

-Nozomi es porque son mis padres que estoy nervioso, es muy raro que vengan hasta el país, incluso cuando mi hermana descubrió lo de- me detuve en seco, ese tema era algo que no debía mencionar a petición de mi hermana.

-Cuando tu hermana descubrió qué?- preguntó curiosa mi bella dama

-Ah No es nada- intenté mostrar una sonrisa despreocupada, que supongo que se veía más nerviosa que nada.

-Elichi que crees que sea lo que tengan que decir tus padres?- Ella cambio a un tono totalmente serio tan de repente

-Estuve pensando en eso, pero no se que seria tan importante como para venir hasta aquí- trate de decir lo más calmado posible, la verdad es que tengo una idea pero no se si será correcto mencionarla

La conversación se detuvo ahí, y Nozomi trato de animarme un poco cambiando el tema a cosas triviales, ella siempre es muy perseverante así que logro distraerme un poco. Al llegar a su departamento estaba por despedirme pero tomo mi mano y tiro suavemente de ella para introducirme a su pequeño pero muy cómodo hogar.

Me abrazo fuertemente a lo cual yo correspondí, definitivamente no hay nada mejor en este mundo que estar a su lado.

-Elichi te quedarías a cenar conmigo hoy?- sus ojos mostraban determinación y ese brillo que tanto me gustaba

-Sabes que no puedo negarte nada-me incline para darle un suave beso en sus dulces labios y ella mostro un gran sonrisa

Luego de dejar nuestras maletas en el sillón Nozomi me pidió que la acompañara a comprar los ingredientes para la cena ya que cocinaría lo que yo le pidiera.

Caminábamos de la mano hacia el súper mercado, ambos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, de repente me detuve sin soltarla, ella volteo para verme y me dio un tierna mirada la cual le regrese, me abrazo y se paro de puntitas para alcanzar mis labios dándome un pequeño beso

-Nozomi, Te amo- dije mirándola a los ojos haciendo que se sonrojara de inmediato por lo que solté una pequeña risita.

-Yo también te amo Elichi- dijo toda apenada pero dirigiendo su mirada a la mía.

Luego de ese pequeño suceso seguimos caminando y compramos los ingredientes además de un chocolate que comía de regreso al departamento, estoy seguro que parecía un niño, Nozomi si que me consiente mucho.

Al final nos la pasamos riendo el resto del día, cocinamos juntos, cenamos juntos y vimos una película juntos.

Si fuera otro día me quedaría a dormir (aunque siempre que me quedo me hace dormir en el sillón) pero tengo que regresar a acomodar la habitación que ocuparan mis padres mañana, a pesar de que Nozomi me ayudo a olvidar mis penas, ahora regresan a mi mente. Me despedí de mi amor con una sonrisa en el rostro y me dirigí a mi casa, al llegar me acosté un momento en mi cama, busque mi teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a mi hermana menor:

"Para: Arisa

Asunto: Recordatorio

Mañana vuelve a casa después de la escuela, ellos estarán aquí, solo como formalidad."

Ella no ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí últimamente, se que esta con su familia política y que allí la cuidan bien, pero no debe olvidar que apenas tiene 14.

Luego de mi pequeño descanso me puse a ordenar todo mientras intento no preocuparme tanto, tengo miedo, se que lo que me dirán mañana va influir mucho en mi relación con mi bella Nozomi.

Decidí tomar un baño caliente para relajarme antes de dormir, revise mi teléfono que tenía un mensaje de mi hermanita que solo decía "Entendido" y una carita sonriendo, no se que voy a hacer con esa niña.

Me dispuse a dormir esperando lo peor para el día de mañana.

A la mañana siguiente hice mi rutina diaria, deje una nota para mis padres en la mesa para informales que volvía a las 2 de la tarde, luego salí de mi departamento para dirigirme hacia el de Nozomi, al llegar me saludo con una cálida sonrisa y tomamos nuestro camino hacia la escuela.

-Elicchi, sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?- me dijo mi amor cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la escuela

-Lo se amor pero...- Me detuve al ver que Maki y Nico se acercaban a nosotros gire mi vista a Nozomi y ella les sonreía mientras agitaba su mano-

Ah Buenos días chicos

-Buenos días Eli- dijo Maki sin muchos ánimos, vio a Nozomi y tomo su mano- Nozomi acompáñame

Sin más se fueron, mire a Nico quien estaba realmente confundido al igual que yo

-Bien no tengo idea de que paso!- fue mi mejor amigo el primero en hablar

-Ni yo- fue lo único que respondí

-En fin, chicas- Nico se encogió de hombros y empezamos a caminar

-Y yo estas menos nervioso?- me miro algo preocupado

-Más que nervioso- hice una pequeña pausa- estoy ansioso

-Por qué?- me miro extrañado

-Que mis padres vengan significa un gran cambio en mi vida- suspire- solo quiero que la incertidumbre termine.

Llegamos a nuestro salón, Nico y yo nos preocupamos cuando Nozomi no llego hasta la segunda hora, ¿qué tanto hablo con Maki?, al regresar se notaba un poco preocupada pero no pude preguntarle ya que parecía concentrada en ella misma.

Al terminar el día tuve que disculparme con mis amigos ya que faltaría a la reunión del club.

Me apresure a llegar a casa, se que mis manos sudaban, caminaba tan rápido que en menos de lo que imaginaba estaba frente a la puerta de mi departamento sabiendo que en cuanto abriera ellos estarían ahí.

Luego de llenarme de valor, abrí la puerta.

-Estoy en casa- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

-Bienvenido hermano- me respondió Arisa quien estaba sentada en nuestra pequeña sala junto a mi madre, ella se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta mi

-Cuanto has crecido- hizo una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando un poco de nostálgica

-Bueno...- cuando iba a responder pero mi padre salió del cuarto que les había preparado

-Eli prepárate tenemos que salir- ni un saludo, solo su cara seria y su mirada demandante.

-Dejamos la ropa que usaras en tu habitación- avisó mi madre

Si- me dirigí a mi cuarto dónde se encontraba un traje digno de un Ruso, aun así ¿como es que saben que talla uso?

Sin nada más, me dirigí a la ducha, a prepararme.

Cuando estaba por terminar, escuche mi teléfono sonar, Nozomi me había mandado un mensaje

"De: Nozomi

Asunto: Te amo

Perdón por estar tan distraída hoy Eli.

Espero que te vaya bien con tus padres. Te amo muchísimo!"

Una sonrisa salió de repente, ella siempre se preocupa por mi, es realmente perfecta.

-Eli- me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz, no me di cuenta que mi mamá había entrado- perdón por asustarte- rio un poco- ya casi es hora de irnos ¿Estás listo?- me miro de arriba a abajo

-Supongo que estaré listo en unos minutos- dije sin muchos ánimos

-Tienes 10 minutos- dijo mi madre antes de salir de mi cuarto

Al terminar salí de mi cuarto para encontrar a mi padre platicando pacíficamente con mi hermana sobre si le gustaba la vida en Japón.

Al verme me señalo que me sentara en frente de el, era el momento, mi madre se sentó a su lado, todos portaban una cara completamente seria.

-Hoy conocerás a tu prometida- fue lo que mi padre dijo, como si nada, yo no me sorprendí mucho, ya tenía la idea, mi madre parecía tan feliz y mi padre tan satisfecho.

-Es alguien realmente distinguida- dijo mi madre- te aseguro que te va a encantar

-Eso crees?- no logre decir otra cosa, mi vida se derrumbaría ese día, todo por ellos.

-Es hora de irnos- mi padre salió del apartamento, nosotros tras de el, hasta apenas note que estaba rodeado de tantos guardaespaldas. Subimos al auto y nos pusimos en marcha.

¿Una prometida? ¿Japonesa?¿por qué mis padres quieren establecer tantos lazos japoneses ahora? Probablemente sea una niña mimada y completamente falsa.

Arisa tomo mi mano y me hizo mirarla.

-Me veo muy enojado verdad- reí apenado

Demasiado hermano- también rio un poco, la mire comprensivo se que cuando estoy enojado doy tanto miedo como mi padre- Hermano- hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Qué le vas a decir a Nozomi?- me miraba preocupada, yo se que a ella le agrada demasiado mi novia, pero que me haga esa pregunta ahora?

-No lo se Arisa- dije algo triste- Ojalá tuviera tanta suerte como tu- trate de sonreír

-Será muy duro para ambos- agregó mi hermanita no solo un comentario si no una puñalada a mi corazón

Mi padre detuvo el coche, me sorprendí ya que no habíamos recorrido tantas calles, sin embargo al abrir la puerta del auto quede peor, estábamos en la residencia Nishikino, mi cabeza empezó a trabajar tratando de negar lo que pasaba, fuimos recibidos por el jefe de la familia, quien al parecer estaba muy a gusto de saludar a los Ayase.

Al entrar a la casa, la cual ya conocía bastante bien, noté por el olor que preparaban un banquete para ese día, la casa tenia adornos tan elegantes, cada paso que daba me hacia querer salir corriendo, pero Arisa me mantuvo firme, al llegar a la sala de los Nishikino me encontré con dos mujeres pelirrojas de espaldas, conocía muy bien esa cabellera, estas se levantaron, y de no ser por la situación sacaría mi teléfono solo para fotografiar la cara que la chica frente a mi tenía.

-Sorpresa- dijo la señora Nishikino, quien al igual que mi mamá estaba mas que feliz, luego de algunos saludos formales, nos sentamos en los cómodos sillones de la casa.

-Maki recibiste de manera adecuada a tu prometido?- mi amiga parecía pérdida, incluso podía notar pequeñas ojeras que se cubrían con algo de maquillaje.

-A que te refieres?- dijo Maki un tanto indiferente

-Nishikino déjelos están sorprendidos por la noticia- dijo mi padre con una ¿sonrisa?

-Por qué no salen a platicar un poco- sugirió la mamá de Maki

-¿Que dices Maki?- la mire suplicante ella y yo debíamos hablar

-Esta bien por mi- aceptó casi automáticamente

Con eso dicho nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al gran jardín de la residencia.

Ambos mirábamos al cielo que poco a poco oscurecía, supongo que ella al igual que yo estaba tratando de procesar lo que estábamos pasando.

-Esto es muy raro- trate de iniciar la conversación -Aunque de alguna manera estoy tranquilo sabes- ella me miro confundida, pero aun en silencio- después de todo mi prometida resulto ser Maki Nishikino, la princesa escarlata y mi mejor amiga -trate de sonreír para darle confianza

-Yo también estoy tranquila Eli, mi prometido no resulto ser un ridículo niño rico- me sonrió de vuelta

-Pienso lo mismo- nos reímos un poco, pero luego vi sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos reflejaban tanta tristeza, así que la abrace y ella empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas -tranquila Maki, tu y yo resolveremos esto- la abrace mas fuerte, ya que se lo que sentía, ambos ya tenemos personas que amamos y esto significaba que los perderíamos para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Que más quieren de mí?

Capítulo 2: ¿Qué más quieren de mi?

-¿Maki lista para irnos?- escuche a Nico decir, quien estaba recargado en el piano del salón de música.

-Sabes que no tienes que esperarme verdad?- le dije mientras veía como su cara de burla se hacia relucir.

-Vamos Maki, llevamos 3 meses saliendo no puedes ser un poco más tierna- dijo mientras fingía tristeza -"Gracias por estar a mi lado Nico, me haces tan feliz"- dijo tratando de imitar mi voz, mientras yo me sentía algo irritada.

-Nico el hecho de que te diera la oportunidad de salir conmigo no significa que me vuelva una mentirosa- dije tratando de seguirle el juego a mi "queridísimo novio"

-Ambos sabemos que no estarías mintiendo- hablaba mientras se acercaba a mi hasta pegar su frente a la mía -Porque...- me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, lo que hizo que me sonrojara un poco- tu te mueres por mí nena- termino de decir con una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Eres un idiota- fue lo que logre responder luego de que el me hiciera molestar tanto!

-Pero así me quieres no Maki?- lo mire y el sonreía apenado.

-Nico- sabia que estaba muy roja pero esta vez quería decirlo- Te quiero- lo abrace y cubrí mi cara con su pecho para que no me molestara.

Yo también te quiero Maki- me abrazo de vuelta y deposito un pequeño beso en mi cabeza, después de todo salir con este idiota no es tan malo - Ahora si nos vamos Maki?- noté un tono de preocupación, después de todo el tiene que encargarse de sus hermanos.

-Esta bien Nico- note que se relajo luego de mi respuesta -Hoy me quedaré un rato en tu casa- después de todo nadie esta en mi casa.

-En ese caso Maki, hoy será un día perfecto- dijo mi pelinegro con una brillante sonrisa.

Nico agarro nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos a la salida de la escuela, el día de hoy era muy pacífico así que caminar junto a el lo hacia relajante.

Y bueno Nico y yo llevamos poco más de 3 meses saliendo, luego de que el club se formara nos empezamos a tratar mucho, obviamente me di cuenta de mis sentimientos gracias a la entrometida de Nozomi luego de que nos hiciera jugar algo que ella llama "se sincero con tus sentimientos", así es como estoy aquí, con Nico, disfrutando pequeños momentos a su lado que se convierten en mis más grandes recuerdos.

Luego de caminar un rato llegamos a su departamento donde nos recibieron sus dos hermanas menores quienes le informaban los hechos del día tan alegres, cuando terminaron Nico les pidió que fueran a jugar, luego el empezó a cocinar mientras yo lo observaba desde la mesa, a pesar de que no hablamos mucho me encanta ir a su casa siempre hay alguien riendo, de cualquier manera se nota que son una familia unida y eso es algo que alegra.

-Deberías alejar cualquier pensamiento pervertido de tu cabeza, hoy el gran Nico no será tuyo- el parecía tan satisfecho con su comentario

-N-I-C-O!- dije lo más roja y enojada posible -es suficiente me voy!- me levante de la mesa y camine hacia la puerta

-Maki espera!- gritó antes de que tomara mi mochila- no deberías verme de es manera cuando hay menores presentes- dijo terminando su burla

-Yo no te estaba viendo de ninguna manera!- antes de esperar su respuesta salí del apartamento y me dirigí a mi hogar aunque en menos de un minuto Nico ya esta caminando a mi lado con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-Dame tu maleta- dijo extendiendo su mano

-No es necesario- dije sin mirarlo aun estaba enojada, sin embargo no le importo y me quito suavemente mis cosas.

-Mis hermanas esperaban que te quedarás a cenar Maki- parece que seguía burlándose, así que acelere el paso, en cuanto se puso a mi lado tomo mi mano e hizo que me detuviera -Vamos tomatito, por favor quédate a cenar, hoy cocine para ti- dijo con un tono suave.

-Nico- estaba a punto de reclamarle por tal apodo pero su mirada me detuvo -Esta bien, regresemos- le dije un poco apenada.

-Gracias Maki- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Al regresar a su hogar sus hermanas ya habían preparado la mesa con 5 platos.

-Hermana que bueno que regresaste!- dijo Kokoro muy alegre- Hoy teníamos muchas ganas de comer a tu lado- me señalo la silla junto a ella para que me sentara, Nico empezó a servir la comida y como si nada el y sus hermanos estaban muy felices platicando y haciéndose bromas mientras yo disfrutaba del sencillo pero muy delicioso plato que me habían proporcionado, ni si quiera el mejor chef puede igualar el sabor de esta comida, mientras sonreía para mi misma se nos fue el tiempo y ahora si tenia que retirarme por más que no quisiera, mis padres se enterarán si no regreso a casa.

-Nico me voy a casa- dije para llamar su atención

-Ya es tarde cierto- me dijo algo triste, solo respondí asintiendo, me despedí mientras el me esperaba en la puerta, sin más nos dirigimos a mi casa.

-Gracias por el día de hoy Maki- dijo Nico un poco sonrojado lo que me sorprendió un poco

-No tienes que agradecer no es como que sea la gran cosa- estoy segura que también me sonroje

-Maki, de verdad estoy agradecido, eres muy importante para mí, no se como expresártelo- el desvío la mirada pero aun así seguía caminando

-De repente te pusiste muy cursi no crees?- y su cara volvió a cambiar

-Sabes Maki en vez de decirte Princesa escarlata debería decirte princesa de hielo o princesa sin sentimientos- dijo algo irritado

-Si si lo que tu digas- solo pude sonreír al ver su cara de resignación

-Maki, ya que hoy cumplimos 4 meses- Rayos lo olvide y creo que el lo noto por mi cara de sorpresa y se rio un poco- Te prepare un regalo- me extendió un sobre- por favor ábrelo hasta que estés en tu casa- tomé el sobre y el me abrazo muy fuerte

-Gracias Nico- el abrazo me transmitía calor un calor de los que te llenan el corazón y te hacen sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo, luego de algunos minutos no separamos, el me sonrió y luego tomo mi mano para dirigirnos a mi casa.

Al llegar me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió, me quede afuera hasta perderlo de vista.

Me adentre a mi casa de cierta manera animada quería leer la carta de Nico, pero entonces me lleve la sorpresa de ver a mi padre en la sala, no entendí por qué el estaba aquí y mucho menos a esta hora, iba a ignorarlo pero mi madre salió detrás mío.

-Maki que bueno que llegaste te estábamos esperando- sonrió algo rara

-Paso algo madre?- le pregunté sin ninguna expresión en realidad no me importaba

-Tu padre y yo queremos darte una noticia, por favor acompáñame a la sala- me dirigí algo extrañada al lugar y mi padre me recibía con su misma expresión seria, espero a que mi madre y yo nos sentáramos yo frente a el y mi madre a su lado.

-Mañana queremos que en cuanto las clases terminen regreses a casa, tendremos una fiesta muy importante y no Maki, no puedes faltar- el hombre había hablado

-Y por lo menos puedo saber que celebramos?- dije resignada

-Tu compromiso- el sonrió tan satisfecho como si le gustará el dolor que se habían reflejado en mis ojos al momento de escuchar esas palabras -Debes comportarte, vendrá gente importante- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba lentamente hacia la escaleras de la casa.

-Maki se que tu prometido te agradara- hablo mi madre antes de irse por el mismo camino que mi padre

No se cuanto tiempo me quedé ahí antes de reaccionar, el personal de la casa estaba alborotado por el evento de mañana.

-Señorita Maki se encuentra bien- llamó un empleado, no se si le respondí o no solo me levante y me encamine a mi cuarto donde pude recostarme en mi cama, sabia que esto pasaría, solo que no pensé que tan pronto, mi padre buscaría alguien de conveniencia para la familia, me casaría y sería infeliz por el resto de mi vida, pero a palabras de mi madre "Serás alguien de prestigio, no necesitas nada más" se que no tenia otra opción, ja hasta ahora no he escuchado ninguna tontería más grande que esa, ni si quiera de la boca de Rin, Honoka o Nico…al pasar ese nombre por mi cabeza busqué en mi maleta el sobre que había escondido al ver a mi padre en la casa, lo abrí con cuidado, desdoble la carta de Nico y empecé a leerla:

 _Maki quiero agradecerte por el tiempo que has compartido conmigo, sinceramente no quiero escribirte algo cliché, quiero que sepas que lo que leas aquí es desde mi corazón._

 _Quiero ser quien provoque el fuego de tu mirada._

 _Quiero ser quien juegue a tu lado este juego que llamamos vida, quiero que me permitas ser tu apoyo, quiero ser en quien confíes para llorar o para sonreír._

 _Quiero que nuestras voces se unan para crear la canción perfecta, quiero que tu cantó sea el que me llené de armonía y mi cantó te guíe a la felicidad._

 _Quiero quedarme a tu lado para que no vuelvas a sentir la soledad, quiero quedarme hasta que te tu me lo permitas._

 _Quiero soñar a tu lado, ser parte de tus planes y de tus metas._

 _Quiero decirte que Te amo y no me disculpó por que sea muy pronto ya que lo que se siente no se niega y tu me has hecho sentir tanto que no encuentro una palabra para expresártelo._

 _Maki si tu me permites… te prometo que los días más felices están por llegar._

Ni si quiera se en que momento empecé a llorar, simplemente leía una y otra vez las palabras que me dedicaba, podía sentir que escuchaba su voz y a la vez como me destrozaba por dentro.

Después de un rato me quedé dormida, aunque no fue por mucho, empecé a tener pesadillas la cuales trataban de mi casándome con el típico hombre presumido que se cree todo por tener dinero, un hombre que se creía dueño de mi, pero la peor fue cuando Nico apareció el negaba con la cabeza decepcionado y se alejaba de mi, yo vestía de blanco y trataba de alcanzarlo lo intentaba con desesperación pero unas cadenas me detenían estas estaban en manos de una sombra que sonreía cada vez más, luego de ese sueño no deje de darle vueltas al tema y mis horas para dormir terminaron.

Sin ganas me levante para bañarme e ir a la escuela, tome un desayuno ligero que consistía en una manzana y yogurt. Salí de mi casa para encontrarme con Nico saludando alegre al otro lado de la calle, no se si pueda verlo a los ojos, intente sonreír de vuelta y camine a su lado.

-Buenos días Maki- su tono de voz iba cambiando de feliz a preocupado conforme avanzaba su oración -Paso algo? Te incomode?- dijo algo triste

-No Nico, no es eso, la carta fue perfecta, me hizo muy feliz- de cierta forma sentía que mentía -Solo tuve problemas con mis padres, crees que podríamos evitar el tema por hoy- aun no se como decirle, el sonrió comprensivo, algo que agradezco, empezamos a caminar a la escuela, sin ninguna otra conversación sin embargo aun así podía sentir las lagrimas en mis ojos, no pensé que fuera tan débil, aguante hasta llegar a la escuela, para mi suerte Nozomi también estaba llegando a la escuela, ella era mi salvación, agarre a Nico y camine hacia ellos.

-Buenos días Eli- no espere su respuesta solo miré a Nozomi y la lleve conmigo, ella se veía sorprendida e incluso podía sentir las miradas de los demás, pero seguí hasta llegar a lo que llamaba mi escondite, la parte de la escuela por la que casi nadie pasaba, de vez en cuando aparecía alguien pero solo por casualidad.

-Maki que paso?- su voz dio paso a mis lágrimas, ni si quiera podía parar para explicarle lo que sentía, parece que lo entendió ya que no hizo otra pregunta solo me abrazo y acariciaba mi espalda, en algún momento nos sentamos en el pasto y al otro me dormí recargando mi cabeza en sus piernas, gracias a ella pude relajarme un rato.

-Maki la primera hora esta por acabar- Nozomi me despertó agitando suavemente mi cuerpo -Si no te siente bien aún podemos quedarnos aquí- me dijo pero al instante negué con la cabeza.

-Debemos ir a clase Nozomi- dije aun somnolienta, ya perdió una hora por mi no quiero que pierda otra

-Estas segura Maki?- me dedico su tierna mirada que la distingue como la mamá de μ`s.

-Gracias a ti me siento mejor Nozomi- sonreí un poco

-Me alegra Maki, pero luego me contarás que paso- ahora uso su tono de mamá

-Lo haré- fue lo ultimo que dije, luego nos fuimos a nuestras clases correspondientes.

La escuela paso muy lenta , pero pasó, llegaba el momento de ir a casa y empezar con el infierno, mis padres vigilaban los preparativos, dejaron el vestido que debía usar en mi cuarto, me bañé, me puse el vestido, que debo admitir era muy bonito y elegante, me arregle y bajé a la sala a esperar mi destino, por suerte detuve mis lágrimas, no podía permitir que me conocieran débil, por que no lo soy.

La hora llegó, podía escuchar a la otra familia saludar gustosa a mi papá, solo reía con ironía, todos son iguales, unos hipócritas.

-Sorpresa- dijo mi madre muy alegre.

Y entonces, lo vi, Ayase Eli estaba frente a mi, uno de mis mejores amigos, estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, pude notar que su hermana relajo un poco su expresión al verme, no lo podía creer el estaba en la misma situación que yo.

 _-Esto es muy raro-_ me dijo Eli _-Aunque de alguna manera estoy tranquilo sabes-_ lo vi _un poco confundida -después de todo mi prometida resulto ser Maki Nishikino, la princesa escarlata y mi mejor amiga-_ me sonrió o eso trató

 _-Yo también estoy tranquila Eli, mi prometido no resulto ser un ridículo niño rico-_ le sonreí de vuelta

 _-Pienso lo mismo-_ nos reímos un poco, pero al final solo provoco que volviera a llorar _-tranquila Maki, tu y yo resolveremos esto-_ después de todo esta bien no? El es mi amigo puedo confiar en él.

Luego de un rato Arisa nos llamó de vuelta a la sala donde practicaban nuestros padres.

-Nuestro negocio tiene un gran futuro- decía el señor Ayase con orgullo

-Así es, esto será grande- completaba mi padre alzando una copa

Eli tenia la misma cara de disgusto que yo, aunque sea con él, mi padre me estaba cambiando por dinero.

-Bueno ya que los chicos están aquí, aclaremos las clausulas del contrato- dijo el jefe de la familia Ayase

-Clausulas del contrato?- dijo Eli con un tono molesto- Desde cuando nos vendieron?- miro con enojo a nuestros padres

-Según esto hace 5 años- dijo el padre de mi amigo con simpleza -bien como decía el punto más importante de este contrato es que ustedes- nos señalo a Eli y a mi- deben mantener la imagen pública- nos miramos confundidos- Si, ustedes deben parecer prometidos, siempre, pero más importante en los eventos que tengan que asistir, así como el de hoy- el tono simple seguía ahí, como si fuera tan fácil

-Es enserio padre, crees que puedes venir a decirnos sean novios de un día para otro- dije enojada en este momento no sentía otra cosa.

-Maki, hija, yo no creo que pueda decirte que hacer, yo estoy seguro- dijo serio, mientras sentía la mirada del señor Ayase

-Si no cumplimos con el contrato que pasa- dijo Eli llamando la atención de todos -Qué pasa si me niego- miro retador a nuestros padres

-Es simple hijo, tu volverás a Rusia- me dio un escalofrío al escuchar ese tono tan frío, sin embargo a mi amigo no le afectó -Y la familia se encargará de eliminar a todo aquel "motivo" de cancelación del contrato- no entendí muy bien a que se refería pero al ver el cambio en la cara de Eli me asuste

-Supongo que para la señorita Maki será diferente- el señor Ayase volteo a ver a mi padre

-Esta bien ya entendí!- dije un poco alterada

-Entendimos- El hablaba tan diferente un tono que no había escuchado de él

-Maki cariño, esto es lo mejor para todos, algún día lo entenderás mi pequeña- dijo mi madre tan a la ligera

-Bien los invitados esta por llegar, prepárense hijos, queremos sus mejores caras- ahora habló la madre de Eli

En ese momento Eli se levanto de su lugar y me extendió su mano, sonreía como si quisiera coquetearme, estuvo toda la fiesta muy "feliz" y educado, no lo comprendía, no se despegaba de mi, parecía un experto en guardar las apariencias, incluso su padre lo obligo a decir unas palabras al público y el parecía estar tan contento, podía ver la mirada de satisfacción de su padre, que quiso decir que Eli cambio su personalidad tan rápido.

Cuando la fiesta termino Eli se acerco a mi y me abrazo

-Mañana vendré por ti para ir a la escuela mi pequeña- con una sonrisa se despidió

-Ese chico si que vale la pena no Maki- dijo mi madre luego de que se retirarán sin embargo no le respondí y me fui a mi habitación ya estaba cansada como para seguir escuchando tonterías.

 **Bueno esperó que les guste la historia, Maki también luchará en esta historia por eso me pareció importante explicar su lado.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

Akariin: es cierto olvide especificarlo, una disculpa!, de todas formas espero que sigas leyendo jeje por favor.

Dax: También el EliMaki es mi gusto culposo!, es la base de esta historia, espero que te agrade!

Kotorii202: Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
